A Love That Lasts
by TheKiller1227
Summary: It's the third quarter quell, Victor are going back into the arena, Finnick Odair being included. This is another story that follows Finnick and Annie through their journey against the Capitol. It's cliché, but I have a different idea rather than all of the other stories. I hope you love it! Set in the Book.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I only own my ideas and my characters. **

**A/N: I know that there are a lot of these stories, but I have always wanted to do a story like this and when I had the idea, I stated to write on my Wattpad. **

**Summary: It's the third quarter quell, Victor are going back into the arena, Finnick Odair being included. This is another story that follows Finnick and Annie through their journey against the Capitol. It's cliché, but I have a different idea rather than all of the other stories. I hope you love it! Set in the Book. Not AU! For once. **

** X**

"Finnick Odair!" Mussy Squires, the most annoying Capitol escort ever, right next to Effie Trinket, sings into the microphone in front if all District Four. Finnick, a twenty four old victor of the Hanger Games, paints a large, fake smile on his face for the Capitol watchers. As he is instructed to. "And now, the ladies." Deep inside, Finnick was praying to whoever was up there that Mussy wouldn't pull his lovers' name, Annie Cresta. Annie Cresta was the 'mad' victor, according to the Capitol. It's all their fault though; they put her in an arena and forced 23 kids to die. "Annie Cresta."

Annie bursts into a sobbing, screaming woman, just what the Capitol wants. Before Annie can walk up to the stage to take her fate, Mags, the oldest victor that is actually alive, volunteers. The action is thoughtful, but doesn't help the screaming woman. Finnick feels helpless, not being able to run to his fiancé, hug her and assure her that everything is going to be alright. He can't do that though. All that he can do is watch as Shelly, another victor, contains his lover.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Mussy cheers into the microphone. The peacekeepers on the stage ushers him and Mags off the stage and towards the train, away from the courthouse.

"Wait! We get to say goodbye," Finnick says to the peacekeepers.

"New protocol. Just for you victors," Piper, the head peacekeeper for District 4, tells them coldly with a small smirk. Finnick remembers her telling him that Clove was her daughter on one of her nice days. Finnick can believe that.

"Do we still have two victors with us?" Piper rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Finnick, two victors will accompany you, they are already in the Capitol," she tells him. "They're already on the train."

Finnick looks at Mags, who shakes her head. Mags may be old, hard to understand and barley able to walk, but she can still tell what Finnick is thinking. He is Finnick anyway.

"You'll have enough time to chit chat, but for now. Get on the train," piper orders while she points a gloved finger to the train entrance.

Nothing is new. The train still has marble counters. It still has enough food that could fill all the districts citizens' stomachs. Still has a Mahogany table, which would make District 12's escort super happy, according to what Haymitch had told him last year. And it still had as much liquor as anyone could ask for.

"The other two victors will be here in a little bit; they are just getting cleaned up in their rooms. I think you will like the female, Finnick," Mussy says in her thick Capitol accent. The escort is one of Finnick most common admirers. So, commonly she was not a very big fan of Annie Cresta.

"Awe... I think that I will miss you most of all," he says with fake sweetness, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him a little. She smiles a little and blushes through her strong amount of makeup. "I'm gonna go to my room."

"Alright," she smiles while he exits the cart.

"Finnick?"

** X**

When Finnick sees that Annie was the second victor that was coming with as a mentor, he felt three feelings. One, happy that she was close to him. Two, mad that she was going to be in the Capitol where Snow can get to her within a blink of an eye. Third, confusion as to why she was there. Annie has never been a mentor; because she would most likely have a panic attack and the capitol would make a big deal out of it.

When he asks how she managed to get to be a mentor, she tells him that Shelly, who was supposed to be the mentor, told her she needed to be with Finnick just in case that something went wrong. Finnick thought that was kind of suspicious, but he didn't care, because he was with his fiancée. They spend the rest of that night in her room, snuggled on the bed.

"Why was my name pulled?" she whispers to him.

"I don't know," he hates lying to her, but it's the only way to keep her from getting even more freaked out while they were in the Capitol.

"Yes you do, I can tell when you are lying, Finnick," she sighs, pulling away a little. "Finnick, tell me."

"Annie, it was my fault, the reason that you were even involved in the first place," he whispers to her while he clasps their hands together. "It was all my fault and I am so sorry, Annie. It is my fault, it is all my fault. If I had done what Snow," her eyes widen, "had told me to than you wouldn't have ever been out in that stupid arena."

"Finnick don't blame this all on yourself," Annie begs to him.

"But it is, Annie," Finnick is crying a lot harder than before now with tears falling down his face. The brunette has been brushing off a lot of tears now.

"Please stop crying, you know hate it when you do that," she says, then poking his chest. "It makes you less attractive."

He scoffs, poking her back in the shoulder. "Annie, I thought that you loved me because I was compassionate," he teases a little. Annie shakes her head and he scoffs. "Well, then, hurting my feelings much?"

"I'm just kidding," she laughs a little, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "I love you because you are compassionate, you love me for me. The really good looks are just a bonus."

"Awe, thank you very much, Annie," she laughs and he kisses her.

"Come on," she whispers, pulling away. "I don't want to be late for dinner."

"Me, too," he tells her and she nods. "I cannot wait until we are out of this."

"Me, too." Finnick decided to just make sure that she wouldn't think about him not going home with her. He loves her, but he hates to watch her during one of her panic attacks.

"Come on," Finnick pulls Annie off of the bed, "let's go to supper."

** X**

"Shall we watch the other reapings?" Mossy wonders out loud after supper. Annie squeezes Finnick's hand. He turns to Mossy with a scold. "What?" she asks innocently. Then, in a very fake concern voice, laved with jealousy, she says, "Oh, Annie I am so sorry dear. I forgot that you were here for a moment. I thought you were maybe in one of your famous dazes."

"Wow, that was low, Mossy," Finnick sighs, shoving himself out from the table and pulls Annie's chair out from the table. "You know what? If it weren't for what _your,_" he spits the word out like poison, "your kind, who put her in that stupid, stupid Arena, Annie Cresta would not be called Mad. She would have a normal life and she wouldn't be ridiculed for what Snow and the Capitol did to her."

"Why are you blaming me for this?" she asks innocently. "I didn't put her in that arena. You did."

"Shut your mouth!" he yells at her, storming out of the dining cart. Annie had already exited the cart and was in their room when Finnick found her. Annie's hands were covering her ears and Finnick had to act fast. "Annie, look at me," she refuses. "Annie," he commands, like telling a little kid not to eat the cookies that just came out of the oven. "You are not mad. You are not crazy. You were just used."

"Finnick," she cries, hugging him around the waist. "Why would she say that?"

"She's just jealous," she sniffs and lifts her head from his shoulder.

"Why would she be jealous of me?" she asks.

"Because she wouldn't be able to survive the Hunger Games. Because she isn't as beautiful. Because she's not as famous in the Capitol," he says.

"Yeah, for being mad," she mutters to him.

"Stop that Annie," he growls. "I love you, you are not crazy. Do you love me?"

"Yes," she whispers.

"Then why don't you believe me?" she shrugs. "Well, please believe me, because I hate it when you do this to yourself."

"Okay," Annie calms down enough to finally get enough sleep. Finnick sleeps in her room that night with a protective arm around her waist. He whispers sweet nothings to her that night.

** X**

**A/N: I hope that you liked the story because I really thought that it had some pretty good adjectives, used some similes and was a pretty good start up chapter. Tell me what you liked and what you don't like so much. Favorite and review and love Chicken!**

**~Lauren **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I only own my ideas and my characters. **

**A/N: I know that there are a lot of these stories, but I have always wanted to do a story like this and when I had the idea, I stated to write on my Wattpad. **

**Summary: It's the third quarter quell, Victor are going back into the arena, Finnick Odair being included. This is another story that follows Finnick and Annie through their journey against the Capitol. Its cliché, but I have a different idea rather than all of the other stories. I hope you love it! Set in the Book. Not AU! For once. **

**~A Love That Lasts~ **

**~Chapter 2~**

** X**

"So," Finnick asks Cayman that morning the next morning, "who all were reaped?"

"The blonde siblings," Cashmere and Gloss, "the brutal, old man and the vampire," Enobaria and Brutus, "Nuts and Volts," Wiress and Beetee, "Carlson and Trace," the Morphlings, "Crazy axe chick," Johanna, "Senile and the mom," Woof and Cecelia, "that was really hard to watch. All her kids were running after her, Ce's husband had to take them out. Seeder and the drunk," Seeder and Chaff, "Finally we have the star crossed Lovers," Katniss, obviously, and Peeta. This was the plan. "You have your thinking face on, don't see that every day."

"Shut it," he laughs and pushes him out of the chair.

"Boys," Mussy sighs as the door opens and Annie walks through the cart. "Oh, good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did thank you very much," Annie replies politely, pulling a chair next to Finnick.

"Oh, that's nice, dear," Mussy replies in a deep mumble.

"Yes, I guess it is," Annie mumbles, finding Finnick's hand and intertwining their hands.

"I think that we need to start to join alliances," Finnick says while Annie begins to eat, wrapping his arm around her back. "Obviously, Mags, Johanna, and possibly Wiress and Beetee."

"That would be good," Annie speaks up.

"What do you mean?" Cayman asks.

"Well, Mags is really good at making fish hooks. Johanna is amazing self-defense, and so is Finnick. Wiress and Beetee won their games by electrocuting their opponents," she says in a sheepish voice, like she's afraid to say anything.

"How would you know that, Annie?" their fellow victor asks her. Out of them all, Cayman and Shelly were both the nicest when it came to Annie. "I really want to know how, no offense."

"I was five when Beetee won and I have a pretty good memory," Annie informs him. Finnick smiles and kisses her head. "He electrocuted them, most of them."

"So, Annie agrees with the plan," Finnick smiles and stands. "I'm going to go and get a shower and new clothes on."

** X**

"You look good," Finnick smiles when Annie walks through the door. She was wearing a pair of shorts with a one shouldered shirt.

"I cannot wait until we get off the train," she gives him a small smile, falling next to him on the fluffy mattress. Finnick in agreement. "Think you could braid my hair?"

"Yeah," he nods, pulling hair out the way and placing them into a loose braid.

"I'm gonna go and pin this," she stands from the Capitol mattress. Finnick follows and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder with a small and content sigh.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks. She nods and places her hands on his own. "Are you sure?"

"Why? I'm telling you that I will be fine, because I am going to be with you before you come back home," she tells him confidently. He smiles at her confidence. Annie has always been that way. Confident. It was just another thing that he loved about her.

"I love you," he tells her while she pulls away.

"I love you, too." There's a knock and a very annoying, distinct Capitol accent calls through the door.

"OH Finnick! Annie!" she says the name in a disgusted voice. Finnick rolls his eyes and kisses her head again before he opens his door. "Oh, hello Finnick. I just wanted to let you know that we are getting ready to get to the Capitol!" she squeals. "So, we are to be ready by the time we get there. You two better get," she coughs, "presentable."

"Thank you so much, Mussy. We promise to be right out," he smiles. Mussy gives a large smile with a small wave and then leaves the hallway. Finnick makes some very rude motions towards the Capitol escort.

"Finnick," Annie hisses to her fiancée.

"What?" he laughs and runs to her. Finnick tackles the beauty, kissing her hard on the lips and pinning her down on the large bed. She pulls away and tries to get away. "Nope, you're getting away that fast, Annabelle."

"I love you, now get off," she whispers. But, soon she gives in and kisses her soon to be husband, with their lips moving against each other's. "We have to be presentable."

"Who cares?" Annie growls at his response and pulls away from him. Finnick frowns and nods, kissing her softly on the lips before getting off of the girl. "Okay," Finnick frowns. "I loves you."

"Shut up."

** X**

"Alright, it's time," Mussy whispers, mainly to herself, but just loud enough so that everyone can hear her. They had just arrived at the Capitol and the four victors, plus the escort, were getting ready to make their way to the remake center. After that they would get ready for the tribute parade.

Annie has changed into a short flower patterned dress and has woven her hair in a fish tail braid with a couple of braid ins. Finnick had changed into a pair of simple torn skinny jeans and a button down, with the top three buttons unbuttoned, cotton shirt. Mags was now in a long dress that reached the floor along with a pair of sandals.

"Alright, let's go," Mussy says as the door to the Capitol opens, revealing a bunch of different colors. Finnick wraps a tight and protective arm around Annie's waist, leading the two of them through the crowd of loud colors. "Alright, you two," Mussy motions to Finnick and Mags, "get the remake center. Annie and Cayman, you two can come with me to the loft that we will be staying in."

"Thank you, Mussy," Finnick fakes a smile and leads Annie away from the other three. "Are you gonna be okay up there?"

"Yeah," she nods with a small smile on her face. Finnick nods in assurance and gives her a warm hug. Annie didn't really hesitate to wrap her arms around his torso.

"I love you," he whispers into her hair.

"I love you, too," Finnick can feel the favorite thing in the world on his chest; Annie's smile.

"I gotta go," he pouts, pulling away from the girl's head. "I'll see you at the parade, okay?"

"I'll be okay."

"I know."

** X**

"I would love to borrow your costume sometime, Finnick," Katniss quips to Finnick. The victor laughs and throws another sugar cube in his mouth.

"Would you like one? I mean, they're for the horses, but they can get sweets whenever they want, but if you or me want any, well we have to get a hold of it as soon as I can," he smirks. Katniss shakes her head and gives him a small smile.

"Okay," Finnick places a sugar cube in the palm of her hand. "Thank you."

"Well, I better go before I get in trouble with your little boy toy," Finnick smiles and gives Katniss a small wave. "Bye Katniss."

"Bye, Finnick," the man walks away from the newest and youngest victor. Finnick smiles when he sees that Annie was at their District Four chariot already and was petting one of the horses.

"Hey," he smiles and wraps his arms around her from the back. Annie stops and smiles shyly at him. Finnick smiles and kisses the back of her head, looking around at the other reaped victors.

Multiple of their fellow victors stare at the couple. Some have a smile on their faces and others have looks of disgust on their faces. However, Finnick really doesn't care; he may have only a couple more days left. Well, that's what the Capitol and the others who are not in the rebellion think.

"I love your costume," Annie laughs, taking one of the sugar cubes from his hand.

"PDA anybody?" Mussy asks, walking up to the two swimmers.

"Yeah, thank you for being the only person to have pointed that out, Mussy," Finnick smirks while he pets the brown and black horse in front of them.

"All tributes on the chariots," the voice of Claudius Templesmith booms over the arena backstage. "Countdown starts in 15… 14… 13…" Finnick helps Mags to mount onto the chariot, "8… 7… 6…" Finnick mounts himself and gives Annie a swift kiss on the lips.

"I'll be waiting for you after you get here," she tells him as they let the horses go. Finnick nods and plasters one of his famous, dimpled smile on for her and then turns to all of the capitol. Annie smiles after him and follows Cayman to the viewing area.

** X**

"All right, you two get some sleep, you will need it for tomorrow," Mussy sings after her tributes and walks towards her own room.

"Goodnight, Mags," Annie smiles and gives the old woman a big hug before she and Finnick went over to their own room.

"Annie," Finnick asks when he is sure that the young woman is asleep. When Annie doesn't answer him, Finnick stealthily gets out of their bed, trying very hard to not wake up Annie.

"Finnick?" her voice crackles through the pillows. "What are you doing?"

"I will be right back, I promise, you just need to get some more sleep," he tells her. Annie nods and snuggles back into the sheets and pillows. Finnick gives her a kiss on the head and heads over to the elevator, up to the twelfth floor.

** X**

**A/N: So, this has taken a while to write. I am very sorry about that, guys. I had to do a lot of things these past few weeks. I really hope that if you are reading this, you will not hate me when I tell you what I am doing. I didn't realize that when I would audition for a role in a pretty small, but big and important, production that it would take most of my summer would be taken from doing just that. So, if you have read any of my author notes in any of my other stories you probably know that I said that I would have a lot of time in the summer for writing. Well, I might have lied. If I get a speaking role, not trying to be a diva honestly, I will be doing the show. If I do that, my summer will definitely go bye-bye. Thank you for understanding. **

**~Lauren **


	3. Author

**Hey guys, so last night I was playing with my cat and she bit me. On the index finger. Through the nail. So, now there may be a chance that I have an infection. That means that I may not be able to type. It is super hard to type this note. So, I may not be able to write or type for a while. This means that all stories are on hiatus. Thanks! **

**~Lauren**


End file.
